


Rubber ducky (you are the one)

by MadamZinica



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Bang Chan has a rubber ducky collection, Clumsiness, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, Hot Weather, Humor, Ice, Laughter, M/M, Pining, Platonic Romance, Rubber Ducks, Singing, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: The Australian summer heat, two idiots and a bathtub filled with rubber duckies
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Rubber ducky (you are the one)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story is a work of fiction, none of the things written here are truthful nor imply than this is the reality of the people it was based on. If any of them displayed discomfort over this type of fics, they would all be taken down immediately. Please be respectful towards the idols and respectful of their boundaries :)
> 
> Anyways, here's a fic about chanlix playing with rubber duckies. Hope you like it!

Summer in Austrilia was no joke. Chan anad Felix were hanging out and suffering because of the 43°C temperature. Living in Australia, without air conditioner or pool, was impossible.

Felix was losing his tan because he refused to leave the house, not even daring to go under the scorching sun. Chan had turned red from riding a bike around the neighbourhood. Felix wasn't being his clingy self, they were both too sweaty to joke around like they usually did.

"Is that-Is that a rubber duckie?" Felix frowned at the yellow duck head poking out of one of Chan's drawers, staring at it fron the floor in which he laid.

"Yeah, from my rubber duckie collection." Chan said casually and Felix gasped.

"You have a _rubber duckie collection?_!" Felix sat up and looked at Chan with a mix of shock and amusement.

"When I was a kid, my mom told me I refused to bath without my rubber duckies. She has pictures and everything."

"You are so showing me the rubber duckie pictures." Felix stood up and opened the drawer, it was a big drawer and its contents were rubber duckies, at least twenty of them. "And you've kept them after all these years?" Felix gravved one and laughed at the fact that his best friend had a rubber duckie collection for the whole time they had known each other and he had just found out now. "I have an idea." He smiled mischeviously and Chan knew just by looking at him that whatever he would say was a very bad idea (which didn't mean he would not take part in Felix's chaoticness). Was chaotichness even a word? Chan didn't dwell on it for long.

So, they stood in Chan's bathroom filling the bathtub with cold water, ice cubs and the rubbed duckies.

"Felix, you're a genius." Chan said before getting inside the tub, the water reached the middle of Chan's shin. He sat down and shivered. Maybe the ice cubs were a bit too much. "What are you waiting for? Get in!"

Felix did as he was told.

"It's so cold." He winced. Chan smiled mischecviously and attempted to splash Felix with the freezing water.

"Chan, don't. Ple-" He got splashed. "No, so cold!" Felix finally sat down, pouting. He smirked when he saw Chan trembling and not only did he splash him but he also hugged him, enveloping him between his cold arms.

"Felix, nooo. It's cold." He whined and Felix started laughing, which made Chan start laughing as well. Felix's happiness was truly contagious. Felix deattached himself from his friend and laid in the other extreme of the bathtub, with his feet in top of Chan's pale stomach. When he moved, the rubber duckies did so as well. Chan grabbed one and waved it next to his face as he sang. "Rubber duckie, you are the one..."

Felix groaned.

"Chan, no." But Chan's smile grew wider.

"You make bathtime lots of fun." He moved his neck around as he sang.

"Rubber duckie, you are the one..." Felix started.

And soon enough, they were both singing the Rubber Duckie song using rubber duckies as their microphones and giggling.

"Rubber duckie, you are the one." Felix sang in tiny and Chan had turned red from laughing. "You make bath time so much fun." Felix sang with the deepest voice that he could manage and Chan opened his mouth wide with shock.

"It shocks me every time," He said, "I don't know how you do it, mate."

"Puberty." Felix stated seriously and they laughed again even though it was not funny. They were in a point of their relationship where everything the other said, with the right tone and the right ambience, was hilarious. All of a sudden, Chan frowned.

"What is it?" Felix asked at the change of his friend's mood.

"Is it rubber ducky or rubber duckie?" Chan posed his question as if it was one of the biggest enigmas in the world. In that moment, for him, it was. "Like, how does it end?" He clarified at Felix's visible confusion.

"With IE, for sure." Felix nodded with conviction.

"You think? It feels weird that way." Chan said.

"And it feels better the other way?" Felix asked. He grabbed his phone, which was in the floor next to the tub and googled it. He read from the first result: _" The rubber duck can be referred to informally as a rubber duckie or a rubber ducky. Amongst collectors of rubber ducks, the spelling rubber duckie has achieved prominence, but both spellings are considered acceptable." _

"Huh." Chan said. "I guess both are okay."

"Yeh." Felix said shortly and tried putting the phone away, he wouldn't want it to fall into the ba- "DUCK!" He screamed as he witnessed in slow motion how he phone fell into the water.

"Oh, shit." Chan said. 

"What do I do?!" Felix asked.

"Take it out?" 

Felix took it out.

"My mom's gonna kill me. I'm so dead." 

"W e can put it in rice." Chan offered, unhelpfully. 

Felix kept quiet, glaring at the water as if it was responsible for his clumsiness. Chan leaned and pat him in the back.

"It's ok, it's probably covered in the insurance." 

"Lend me your phone." Felix tried to grab Chan's phone, who blocked him.

"Get out the tub first." He said and Felix did. No matter how much he loved the blond boy, he would not risk his phone as well.

Felix called him mom, sitting in the toilet and trying his best not to freak out. And Chan listened as he talked with his mom and sighed with relief when he heard him say _"The insurance covers it? Thank God."_ When he hanged up, Chan snorted.  


"What?" Felix asked in a bad mood.

"You said duck, when you dropped your phone." Chan got red, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Felix said.

"Nh, nh." Chan moved his head to the sides, not trusting himself to hold the laugh in.

"It's not." Felix said warningly. 

Chan erupted into laughter.

"It is kinda funny." Felix admited and giggled, getting back in the bath tub. "I'm such an idiot." He sighed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. It's okay, Lixie." Chan assured him. Felix started sniffing. "Oh, Felix." He murmured with sadness and opened his arms. Felix practically jumped to hug him, sending rubber duckies flying everywhere. They stayed like that, Chan's perfect muscular arms embracing Felix lovingly, until the boys sobs died down. 

"Can I stay over? I don't wanna see my mom." He whispered timidly.

"Of course, Lixie. Mi casa is tu casa." He said and Felix smiled. 

"You're so corny." Felix whispered.

"But you love me." Chan said with amusement.

"I do." Felix hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Lixie." Chan gazed at him fondly and caressed his hair. 

"More than you loved rubber duckies?" 

"Mhn, I don't know." He rubbed his chin as if he was considering it. Felix hit him in the arm playfully. "Ok, ok, I love you more than the rubber duckies. First, Felix and then the rubber duckies." 

Felix grinned.

"I love you." Felix said again, but this time the words had a different meaning. 

"You already said that." 

"I wanted to say it again." 

Chan beamed with contentment. Felix was too busy relaxing to the rythim of his heart to realize. He did notice how his pulse gained velocity.

"Your heart's beating very fast." Felix mumbled and Chan blushed. He pushed him back carefully.

"Let's get out the tub." Chan proposed, half-way out and trying to escape the situation he was in.

"Oh, ok." Felix followed.

In the end, they went to bed early and binge-watched a special of early 2000s comedy movies while eating ice-cream, until Felix fell asleep while cuddling. Chan smiled gently and examined his friends peaceful face and his delicate features. A button nose, cute lips and a million perfect freckles. The most beautiful thing was the small smile that followed him to sleep. He nuzzled Felix's fringe.

"I really do love you _way more_ than rubber duckies." 

Chan did send Felix the rubber duckie pictures. Felix treasured them more than Chan could ever imagine, not that he would ever say it aloud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not really sure if I like how I wrote the characters interactions. What do you think about Felix's and Chan's dynamic?


End file.
